


Can we just pretend?

by Fantasio



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, Grindeldore, Longing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-21
Updated: 2014-06-21
Packaged: 2018-02-05 15:16:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1823053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fantasio/pseuds/Fantasio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Albus thinks about what has to be said and what should not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can we just pretend?

**Author's Note:**

> This was written as the result of a writing prompt by andreabibiana: "Can we pretend I didn’t just say that?"
> 
> And this is also my first ever grindeldore fic! Yay! :D

Summer night. It is late, and Albus Dumbledore is lying on his bed, unable to sleep. This is probably because Gellert Grindelwad is lying next to him, silent except for a soft humming coming from the back of his throat. From the corner of his eyes, Albus can see the other boy’s chest slowly rising and falling in the dark. He can hear him breathe in-between his humming. He’s sure Gellert's eyes are open, but Albus doesn’t dare to look. He doesn’t know what to say.   
  
Gellert came in by the window earlier in the evening, smiling unapologetically and explaning to Albus that he thought he should as well deliver the message himself, that their owls must have been getting tired. After talking for a while, sitting on Albus’ bed, Gellert had suddenly let himself fall backward, the back of his head finding its place on Albus’ pillow. Without a word, he had extented his hand towards Albus, beckoning him to join him. As if it wasn’t Albus’ bed anymore, but his own, and that Gellert would be the one taking the decisions for now on. Or maybe it was just something Albus had decided for himself.  
  
Lying down has never felt so confusing. It was scary and exhilarating at the same time. Albus knew it wasn’t quite normal for two teenage boys like them to do that, to be together in that way, so intimate, without any need for talking. But in that moment, he could not care what anyone would think. Albus only knew how much he loved his friend. Whatever that love was, he did not know.  
  
With his eyes wide open in the dark, Albus did not see or expect the softness of Gellert’s hand upon his own when the younger man reached out for him across the bed. Albus, feeling his heart beat so fast in his chest he thought he might explode, let his mind reel upon itself, searching for a logical solution to the situation at hand. He hadn't been expecting the beautiful foreign youth to take any interest in him. He wasn’t the kind of person that could interest anyone, really. He was so boring and common, and lacking any sort of that beautiful wildness that so characterised everything about Gellert. It must have been his body that Gellert wanted. But even that was something Albus could not quite believe either. For even though he had always lied to himself about the pleasure that looking at other men’s bodies brought to him, he still knew what a handsome man was. And he knew he was not one, and he knew Gellert was a god.  
  
He shuddered as Gellert began to softly stroke his hand.  _That doesn’t mean anything_ , he told himself. He closed his eyes, trembling.  
  
"Oh Gellert, I love you so much."  
  
Both fell silent. Albus, realising what he had just said, opened up his eyes in horror, his breath getting caught in his throat. He was paralysed, trapped in his awkward body. He tentatively turned his head towards the other man; but instead of looking angry, Gellert simply seemed pensive.  
After several minutes of total silence from both sides, Albus heard Gellert shuckle slightly, as if a funny after-thought had crossed his mind. Taking a deep breath, Albus blurted:  
  
"Can we pretend I didn’t just say that?"

He saw Gellert turn his head towards him, a smile on his face. Then, before Albus could say anything, there was Gellert on top of him, taking his face in his hands and kissing him. He could remember feeling every ounce of Gellert's body weighing down on him, the pleasure shooting up from his waist, and how he decided to never stop himself from sharing anything with Gellert ever again.


End file.
